


Coegirl

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixelona appears and makes Coestar into a woman. Poof! Avidya and Pause have some fun with female!Coestar. Consensually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coegirl

Coestar tossed and turned in bed, faint nightmares filling his dreams. He woke up with a start, panting as he looked around the room. 

The shriek he gave off when he saw someone was watching him sleep could only be described as glass shattering. He gasped for breath before realizing who it was. Throwing a pillow at the figure, he mumbled incoherently, trying to calm down. “Seriously Sixelona, what are you doing here?” Sixelona was a bit flighty. Then again, magical pixies...fairies...whatever Sixelona was seemed to be all about flighty and mystical. 

Sixelona stretched slightly before leaning over Coestar, touching his nose gently. “Boop!” she said, trying to sound incredibly solemn. She was grinning far too much to look solemn and mystical though.

Coestar blinked, frowning at her. “What did you do? Oh god, you made me a chick!” he said as he felt things moving around under his bedclothes. Sixelona grinned at him before snapping her fingers, disappearing in a poof of brightly coloured sparkles. Coestar gaped at the empty spot where Sixelona was before falling back into the bed with a groan. He could deal with this betrayal tomorrow. For now, he wanted to sleep, and he suspected sleeping as a girl wouldn't be that much different than sleeping as a guy. He was far too tired to deal with this nonsense right now.

The next time Coestar woke up it was a lot more peaceful. No nightmares, and no scary Sixelona standing over his bed. And at first, he was inclined to think the whole Sixelona booping him and making him into a girl was just a dream. Until he sat upright and felt his breasts under his clothes. “Sixelona, I will get you back for this,” he said with a sigh. He swore he could hear Sixelona giggling from far away. Groaning, he pulled himself out of bed and trudged towards the shower.

Stopping in front of the mirror, he had to admire Sixelona's work. He was at least a fairly attractive woman, if sort of short. Well, just short for how tall he use to be. He didn't like it, everything in the house was meant made for him being tall. The faint thought of apologizing to his shorter exes for all the tall stuff in his house crossed his mind before he went back to staring at himself in the mirror. He also wasn't quite sure why he was a redhead, but he could always dye his hair later. He started to ponder exactly how women dyed their hair before realizing he was still standing naked in front of the mirror. Coughing, he reached inside the shower, turning it on.

As he stepped inside the shower and shivered slightly from the lukewarm water, he pondered if he should shave. That was a thing women did, wasn't it? Should he shave? He didn't think he really needed to, since he hoped he could find Sixelona and make her change him back, but maybe it was appropriate. He frowned at the razors he used normally for his beard, and decided he really didn't feel like shaving anything today. He'd just wear jeans. Jeans and a tshirt. Both of those things he had, and anyone could wear.

He continued to wash, daydreaming about whether he needed to go out and buy new clothes or not before realizing he was running his hands up and down his sides and breasts. Blushing, he quickly placed the soap down and rinsed off, stepping out of the shower. Even if the first thing everyone said they'd do as the opposite sex was to try out masturbation, it just seemed lewd to actually go through with it. Wringing his hair out, he quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself and went back to the bedroom to try and find new clothes.

As he dried himself off, his hands started to wander again, lower this time. Frowning, he shook his head and grabbed the nearest clean clothes he had. He was sure Sixelona was likely sneaking around somewhere, watching to see what he did. She was a pixie...no, a faerie...a magical thing, they could be invisible, right? And he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction to see him all hot and bothered. The faint idea of just staying home all day and sleeping until he changed back popped into his head before he remembered he had already planned a day out with Pause and Avidya. And he wasn't sure how he could convince them to not go out to the movies.

“Hey guys, Sixelona turned me into a girl, so I'd rather not go anywhere today, thanks!” he said before sighing. It would never work. Avidya would laugh and tell him to come to the movies anyway, anyone can watch movies, and Pause would make snide comments about the “real” reasons why he wanted to stay at home. He could trust Pause and Avidya to be polite and respectful of the circumstances surrounding him.

That thought caused him to giggle loudly before laughing outright. Avidya might be polite about it, but there wasn't a bat's chance in hell Pause wasn't going to take advantage the situation. Coestar sighed, wondering if he could just bundle up in a giant coat and not talk the entire day. Unfortunately, it was summer, so he'd likely die from heatstroke two steps outside the house.

He worried about bras. He didn't have any, and that was an issue. He was fairly well endowed (damn you Sixelona), and he really would need a bra if he was going to go out. Looking around, he remembered one of his ex's had left one of her bras here. Grumbling, he grabbed it and tried it on. Miracle of miracles, if fit him. Maybe Sixelona wasn't so cruel after all. After finally getting dressed and his hair combed out (he decided he hated having long hair, and if he woke up tomorrow as a woman still, he'd be chopping it all off) he went to the living room to see if Avidya or Pause had showed up yet. They both had keys, but they usually knocked before entering. They might have knocked while he was getting dressed, he had been very distracted with his daydreams.

Avidya and Pause were both sitting on the couch, talking quietly. They both looked up as Coestar entered. Pause ogled Coestar before Avidya elbowed him gently in the side.

“We didn't realize Coe had a lady friend over. We can reschedule if the two of you are busy,” Avidya politely, starting to stand. Coestar sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“I'm Coestar. Sixelona was a jerk and did something to me,” he said quietly. Avidya and Pause stared at him for a moment, not quite comprehending what was said.

It was Pause who started laughing first, earning him a nasty glare from Coestar. “Sorry dude, it just...she turned you into a girl? I...that's fucking awesome. Excuse me, I need to call her and tell her I love her,” Pause said between gasping for breaths before he got up and went outside, pulling his phone out. Coestar sighed and rolled his eyes, staring at Avidya. Avidya just stared back at him, sunglasses making it hard to tell what Avidya was thinking.

“Are you okay?” Avidya said after a long pause, the two of them just staring at each other uncomfortably. Coestar shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess so. I just lost my dick and gained a pair of tits. Totally normal,” he said, earning an amused snort from Avidya. The two of them sighed as they heard Pause laughing uproariously outside. “It's fine if I punch him a few times for being a dick, right?” Coestar said, earning an amused shrug from Avidya.

“Do you still want to go to the movies? We could just stay here and watch a movie and order pizza instead. I doubt you want to explain to everyone what happened,” Avidya said, face curiously flat. Coestar relaxed and nodded.

“Oh god yes. I didn't even think about how to explain it to people who've seen me before. Yes. Let's just watch a movie here,” Coestar said as the door opened and Pause came inside, still giggling. He really didn't want to explain to everyone in town what happened.

“I love Sixelona, Sixelona is the best ever,” Pause said before grabbing Coestar suddenly, hugging him.

“What the fuck dude, shove off!” Coestar said, trying to push Pause away. Coestar started to panic a bit when he realized he wasn't nearly as strong as he usually was. Luckily, Pause let him go before turning to Avidya.

“What are we waiting for? Let's go to the movie!” Pause said, looking back and forth between Avidya and Coestar.

Avidya shifted over on the couch slightly. “Change of plans. We're going to stay in and watch a movie here so Coe doesn't have to be bombarded with assholes asking him questions,” he said before nodding at the open couch, trying to get Pause to sit down.

Pause sighed, rolling his eyes. “Ugh, fine. Not fun, I wanted to see Coestar all flustered!” he said, earning a punch in the shoulder from Coe. Pause smirked, shrugging his shoulders. “Weak punch. Try again later,” he said, earning a second, harder punch from Coestar. Pause winced this time, mumbling about how becoming a girl made Coestar mean.

“I would have punched you regardless,” Coestar said before sitting down next to Avidya. Pause mumbled to himself again before sitting next to Coestar, grabbing the remote. Coestar pulled the remote away, frowning at Pause.

“My house, my remote asshole. What do you both want to watch?” he said as he pulled up netflix, flipping through the recommended movies.

“I think they recently added more MS3TK, didn't they?” Avidya said before Coestar pulled the movies up, nodding. After a bit of bickering, they settled on one of the movies.

“Can we order pizza before you start the movie? I'm starving,” Pause whined. Coestar shrugged, pulling out his phone.

“Sure, whatever. What do you want on it?” Coestar asked, listening to the veritable list of things Pause wanted to order. Sighing, he placed the order. “You owe me a ton of money now,” Coestar said. Pause grinned, sliding close to Coestar and wrapping and arm around him.

“I can pay you back in another way,” he said, earning a third punch to the shoulder.

“Gross dude. Stop thinking with your dick,” Coestar said, sliding closer to Avidya. Avidya sighed, frowning at Pause.

“Stop being a creeper, seriously,” Avidya said, placing an arm around Coestar's shoulders, hand resting lightly on Pause's shoulder. Pause shrugged Avidya's hand off, mumbling.

“Oh come on, like you've never thought about making out with Coestar,” Pause said, causing Coestar to start gagging, trying to figure out a response. Sure, the thought of Avidya or Pause had crossed his mind, but it wasn't like he was ever going to try. God damn Pause and his bluntness.

Avidya sighed, putting his head in his hands. “Pause, do you ever think before you speak? Seriously, are you trying to give Coestar a heart attack, or make Coestar stab you to death? Because I see both of those happening before the end of tonight,” Avidya said with a sigh as Coestar tried to glare Pause to death. Pause frowned, ignoring Coestar's death glare.

“Oh come on! Just like...one kiss, please?” he said, almost pleading. 

Coestar sighed. “If it'll make you shut the fuck up, fine, one quick kiss,” he said when suddenly Pause was grabbing him, kissing him hard. Coestar reached up to push him away, done with the kiss when Pause pulled him closer, kissing him harder. Coestar gave in and held on, trying to ignore the fact that Pause did seem to know what he was doing. Pause finally let go, satisfied. Coestar breathed in deeply, punching Pause for the fourth time before turning towards Avidya.

“There is no way in hell I'm sitting around here until the pizza comes tasting Pause every time I talk. Sorry dude,” Coestar said before grabbing Avidya and kissing him. Pause gave a noise halfway between an annoyed shout and shock. Avidya seemed to have decided on shock too before starting to kiss Coestar back. Pulling away after a bit, Coestar leaned back into the couch.

“There. We all made out. Stop being a dick, Pause,” Coestar said. Pause sort of stared at Avidya before turning to stare at Coestar. Eventually he just sort of shrugged, leaning back on the couch himself.

“That was fucking hot,” Pause said, gaping at the two of them.

“That was hotter then I was expecting,” Avidya said, bemused. Coestar blushed, trying to scrunch down in the couch. The three of them didn't talk much until the pizza arrived, but luckily the delivery place was close by and delivered pretty quickly. Coestar jumped up to answer the door. Pause shook his head, pulling Coestar back down.

“They'll know you, right? I'll get it, I have cash,” he said as he went to the door, pulling out his wallet. Coestar frowned at him, but shrugged.

“He has a point. They've delivered here before, they'll realize something is weird if you go. Maybe,” Avidya said, wrapping an arm around Coestar again. Coestar sighed, leaning against Avidya.

“Do you think Sixelona will change me back? Sure, it's hilarious for a bit, but I really like being a guy. I miss my dick,” he said, forlornly. Avidya coughed, trying to not laugh out loud.

“If Pause was here, he'd say something about how you could have his dick instead, but he's not,” Avidya said, earning a withering glare from Coestar. Luckily for Avidya and Avidya's shoulder, Pause reappeared with the food and some plates.

“The pizza guy says hi, and they gave us extra breadsticks!” Pause said as he dropped the pizza on the coffee table, handing out the plates and glasses. Coestar turned his attention towards the food as he turned the movie on, starting to eat the pizza.

He realized quite quickly he didn't have quite the appetite for food he normally did. Two slices and he was full. Same with the soda, a single cup and he was good. It was good he wasn't drinking, it was highly likely he had turned into a god damned lightweight. He sighed softly, putting the plate down.

“Not going to have anymore?” Pause questioned. Coestar shrugged. “Oh well, more for me!” Pause said, grabbing yet another slice.

“You eat like hordes of wild barbarians are after your ass,” Coestar said, watching as Pause inhaled the pizza.

“No, if barbarians were after his ass he'd eat slowly to give them time to get here,” Avidya said with a smirk. Pause started to gag on his pizza before managing to swallow it, throwing his empty plate at Avidya who caught it nimbly. “Don't throw Coestar's plates. You'll have to pay for new ones,” Avidya said calmly. Pause sneered at him before turning his attention back to the tv and movie.

Coestar sighed, stretching out as much as he could on the couch. At least Pause had stopped trying to get in his pants and just watch the movie. He blushed slightly remembering the kiss. He had to admit Pause was not a bad kisser. A little forceful, but not bad. Neither was Avidya. He realized he was feeling quite warm.

“I'll be right back. No, you don't have to pause the movie, it's okay,” Coestar said suddenly as he got up and went to the bathroom. He had to get some water on his face.

Staring in the mirror, he saw his face was almost as bright red as his hair. He felt sick. Was this some sort of nefarious side effect Sixelona stuck on him? He couldn't stop thinking about making out with his two friends. That can't be normal. Breathing deeply, he splashed cold water on his face. It help a bit, but the warmth felt lower then his face.

He breathed in sharply. He was horny. Fucking hell. How do girls not be horny all the time? It would be easy enough if he was a guy, he knew all the tricks to turn himself off, but he had no idea what to do as a woman. He wanted nothing more then to grab either of them, start making out with them...

He groaned as he splashed more water on his face and hands, trying to remain calm. He looked up sharply as he heard a rapping on the door.

“Are you okay in there? You've been in there for awhile,” Avidya said from the other side of the door. Coestar swallowed before breathing out shakily. 

“Ye...yeah, I'm fine,” he said as he opened the door, trying to not look at Avidya. Surprisingly easy with the new height difference. Avidya grabbed his arm, forcing him to look up at him.

“Have you been crying? Are you okay?” Avidya said quietly, concerned.

Coestar closed his eyes, trying very hard to not think about how close Avidya was, to not think about Avidya's hand around his arm. He had to think of terrible things. Sad things. Not things like kissing Avidya.

Not kissing Avidya which he was doing now, reaching up to pull Avidya's face closer, kissing him suddenly. Avidya blinked in surprise before pulling away, releasing his hold on Coestar's arm. Coestar dropped his head, covering his face with his hands.

“Oh. Horny?” Avidya said, voice filled with amusement. Coestar said nothing, face still buried in his hands. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to murder Sixelona. He wanted to fuck Avidya and Pause. He mostly wanted to murder Sixelona, but she wasn't here. Avidya was very much here though. Avidya sighed, leaning down to whisper in Coestar's ear. “If you want, I can go talk with Pause. Neither of us will touch you or look at you in any way shape or form. We'll be polite. Or I can tell him how much you want us. Whichever one you want,” Avidya said before pulling away, not touching Coestar at all.

Coestar breathed in deeply, trying to think. Did this make him gay? He wanted to have sex with his male friends. But he was female. Well, he was physically female. He was pretty sure he was still a guy. He wasn't quite sure how Sixelona's magic boop worked. Also, his male friends weren't bad looking, even when he was a guy. No, bad Coestar, concentrate on concrete things, not how sexy they are. Was it a good idea? What would happen when he went back to being a guy. Would that make everything weird? Were things already weird? Maybe things were already weird. Shit.

“Fuuuuuck,” Coestar said, breathing heavily. It wouldn't be that weird having sex with the two of them just once. Experimentation was a thing. It would be like college all over again. That's all this was. Who wouldn't want to fuck everything when they suddenly changed sexes? 

Maybe he should have just masturbated in the shower and none of this would ever have happened.

“Tell Pause he better have protection, I'm not getting stuck as a woman for nine more months,” Coestar said with a groan. Avidya pulled Coestar's face out of his hands, kissing him as he pushed him against the wall, tongue working inside his mouth before pulling away, leaving Coestar flushed and panting. Avidya smirked at him before nodding. 

Coestar breathed out slowly, shakily, trying to collect himself before going back out to the living room. He flushed again as he heard Pause say hot damn as quietly as Pause could ever get. Steeling himself, he walked back into the living room.

Seeing Pause and Avidya smirking at him made him almost turn back around and flee to the bathroom. Avidya seemed to realize his discomfort, putting on a more serious face. “Let's go back to the movie for now, if things happen they happen. And you want to stop, say so, and we'll stop. And if Pause doesn't, you can kill him,” Avidya said, earning a half hearted dirty look from Pause, but Pause nodded in agreement. Coestar mumbled about them both being assholes before sitting back down on the couch between the two of them.

Pause instantly wrapped an arm around Coestar's shoulder, trying to pull him closer. Coestar grumbled, leaning against Pause, putting his legs up on Avidya's lap. Avidya chuckled softly, placing a hand on Coestar's knee. Avidya picked the remote up off the coffee table, turning the movie back on.

Coestar tried to watch the movie, but he was distracted with how Avidya was running a hand up and down his leg gently, how Pause was squeezing his shoulder slightly. He looked up at Pause, intent to call him an asshole again, but stopped, mouth open when Pause turned towards him. Pause leaned down, kissing him open mouthed, hot and rough. Coestar heard Avidya breath in sharply, the hand on his leg stilling for a moment before starting again, creeping further up his thigh with each pass. He gasped into Pause's mouth as he felt Avidya move his legs. He pulled out of the kiss with a gasp as he felt Avidya's hands wrapping around his waist, fiddling with the zipper on his jeans. “What...” Coestar said before trailing off as Avidya looked up at him. Avidya had removed his glasses at some point, eyes dark as he continued working on getting Coestar's pants off.

Avidya licked his lips before smirking slightly. “We could try and do more with your pants on, but I doubt it would make for a nice first time for you,” he said, watching as Pause sneaked his hands underneath Coestar's shirt.

“Y..yeah, just fuck, take them off already,” Coestar said, trying to push closer to Pause's touching. A small part of his mind was trying to tell him this was seriously fucking weird, he was about to have sex with his friends, but it was being steadily overpowered by the feeling of Pause's and Avidya's hands on his body. Avidya chuckled as he removed Coestar's jeans, tossing them aside.

“Nice underwear,” Pause said, causing Coestar to look up at Pause with a glare.

“You try finding underwear your exes left behind in five minutes of getting dressed,” Coestar said before shivering. Avidya was running his hands along his thighs and waist. He knew instinctively he wanted to feel Avidya's fingers between his legs, inside him. That idea made him slightly woozy. He was use to wanting sex as a guy, he knew how that felt. This was like wanting to be filled, and it was weird. Weird for him, at least. If Pause and Avidya saw he was disconcerted, they didn't say anything, continuing to touch and kiss him anywhere they could. The feeling of being disconcerted passed, replaced by the feeling of need and wanting.

Coestar gasped loudly as Pause finally managed to undo the bra, pulling his breasts out and starting to play with his nipples, tweaking them slightly. “Oh fuck that's nice,” he managed to say, back arching into the touch. Why had no one fucking told him how nice that felt, he would have been doing it to all his exes. He really need to call them later. 

“You like that? Want more?” Pause said, tweaking his nipples harder, making Coestar groan, leaning his head against Pause's chest. Coestar pondered how obscene he had to look, panting and wanting after just touching, trying to get Pause to tweak his nipples again, trying to get Avidya to fucking touch him down there instead of just rubbing his thighs and waist. 

“Fuuuuuck, Pause. Keep doing that,” Coestar managed to moan, earning another hard tweak from Pause before Pause started to kiss him. Pause continued to rub and pinch Coestar's nipples as Pause kissed him, tongue dominating his own. 

Coestar gave off a series of sudden needy whimpers as Avidya's fingers dipped under his underwear, rubbing against him. “Oh fuck,” he mouthed into Pause's mouth, shivering as Avidya found something in rubbing him. Any thought of stopping was gone now, he needed to have Avidya's fingers inside him, he needed them to not fucking stop. 

Pulling out of the kiss long enough, he looked down to see Avidya was pulling his underwear down, licking his lips. He closed his eyes as he felt Avidya push his legs open further before starting to lick and suck on him. He couldn't even think of anything to say anymore, just sort of writhe against Pause, eyes screwed shut, mouth hanging open. Pause tweaked him hard, a low moan coming from Coestar's throat. 

“Please,” Coestar managed to whimper, breathing heavy.

“Please what?” Avidya said, pulling away, looking up.

“I...fuck. I want one of you inside me I think,” Coestar said. He was trying to figure how to phrase it, but Pause was making that difficult with each hard tweak of his nipples.

Avidya looked up at him before placing his hand back down on Coestar's crotch, one finger caressing his slit. “Like this?” he said as he slowly worked one finger inside Coestar gently, watching him for any signs of discomfort. Coestar's eyes fluttered slightly, trying to push against Avidya, trying to feel more of Avidya inside him. The pressure of his finger inside him was nice, but he wanted, he needed to feel more.

“Fuck dude, I'm not...fuck me, fuck me now,” Coestar said. Avidya chuckled, adding two more fingers to the mix, watching as Coestar moaned again.

“I was trying to be nice. Wanted your first time to be pain free,” Avidya said with a chuckle.

“I'm not a virgin, you fucking asshole,” Coestar managed to say before giving up on speech again.

Avidya chuckled again. “I think for all purposes you're a virgin again, if not mentally,” he said. Coestar couldn't really disagree with that. He had no idea if Sixelona had thought of that or not when she made him female, and he couldn't really concentrate on it long enough to find out.

“Who do you want to fuck you first?” Pause said, hands running down to Coestar's waist before up to his breasts again, squeezing them. Coestar whimpered, trying to think.

“Avidya. I don't want you to stop doing that thing with your fucking hands, Pause,” Coestar said, earning a smirk and laugh from Pause before he started to tweak Coestar's nipples again, causing him to arch into the touch.

“I'm honoured I'm going to be your first, sort of” Avidya said as he pulled off his clothes, rummaging around in his pocket until he found a condom. Rolling it on carefully, he pulled Coestar away from Pause, pulling him onto his lap. Coestar ground against Avidya's dick, the two of them groaning. Scooting closer, Pause reached around Avidya, playing with Coestar's breasts again. Avidya gently picked him up, slowly pushing into him.

Coestar dug his fingers into Avidya's shoulders, gasping slightly. The pressure felt incredible, the feeling of being filled overwhelming as Pause's fingers kept him distracted. Avidya finally pulled him down fully, letting him rest there for a moment as Coestar tried to regain some composure. Avidya squeezed his hips gently before pulling his face closer, kissing him. Coestar slowly started to move up and down on Avidya's dick, Avidya's hands helping him. Coestar felt Pause let go of his breasts, playing with them with one hand. He could feel the pressure building inside him, needed to cum. He could feel Avidya was close, and that sensation was amazing, feeling Avidya underneath him. Avidya pulled him down hard suddenly, holding him in place as he came. He whined as he pulled off of Avidya. “Fuck man, I didn't get to cum...Pause, fuck me. Now,” Coestar demanded. Pause readily complied, pushing Coestar down onto the couch as Avidya scooted over, spent.

Climbing on top of Coestar, Pause pushed into him roughly. Coestar pushed against him, moaning as he felt Pause inside him, filling him up. He felt warmth start to fill him, spreading through him, before he started to moan loudly, clenching around Pause, shaking. Pause groaned, burying himself in Coestar, the two of them panting together.

Coestar continued to lay there as Pause pulled out, disposing of the condom. He barely moved as Pause pulled him into a semi seated position so he could sit back down on the couch, resting Coestar's head against his chest.

“I hear one of the fun things about being a woman is multiple orgasms,” Pause said, hand resting against Coestar's stomach. Coestar groaned heavily.

“I think I might die if I do that again,” he said. Pause and Avidya chuckled softly.

“I think we're going to crash here tonight,” Avidya said. Coestar grunted an affirmation before falling asleep on Pause's chest, the movie credits playing quietly in the background.

Waking up with a start, he sighed to find himself in his bed. Patting himself down, he sighed with relief to see everything was back to normal. Maybe it had just been a dream. A very real, vivid dream. Sighing loudly, he fall back onto the bed. Silly Sixelona invading his dreams.

Pause wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer with a sleepy mumble.


End file.
